Lovely You
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Harry se sent harcelé. Slash HarryDraco.


**Auteur : His Spectacles**

**Traductrice :** Yumiko

**Bêta-reader :** Laura Perdue

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Lovely You de _**His Spectacles**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

xxxx

Harry accéléra, en pensant que s'il devait distancer Malfoy il y arriverait. Il tourna brusquement à gauche au coin suivant, espérant semer l'ombre semi-permanente dont il avait hérité ces derniers jours. En forme de Draco Malfoy, ni plus ni moins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Serpentard le traquait constamment sans rien dire. Il n'insultait pas Harry, ne lui souriait pas avec mépris et ne le fixait même pas de manière arrogante ou dédaigneuse. Où allait Harry, il le suivait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et grogna presque à haute voix quand il vit le blond familier à quelques pas derrière lui. Il y avait un regard déterminé sur le visage de Malfoy, quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué avant et qui le laissa confus. Déterminé à… quoi, exactement ? Manifestement, cela avait un rapport avec lui et quel que ça soit cela ne pourrait signifier qu'une catastrophe.

Même les autres étudiants avaient remarqué ce manège. La première fois que cela s'était produit c'était quand Harry était allé dans la Grande Salle pour dîner et qu'il avait découvert Malfoy sur ses talons. Il avait attendu un moment, espérant que l'autre garçon parte ; Harry ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour se quereller avec lui si c'était ce que Malfoy voulait. Mais le blond n'avait ni accéléré ni ralenti, continuant juste à suivre Harry. Le plus étrange c'était qu'il n'avait rien dit cette fois-là non plus, ni même appelé Harry pour se chamailler avec lui.

Finalement, Harry avait fait irruption dans la Grande Salle et s'était assis aussi vite que possible à sa place habituelle entre Ron et Hermione. Mais même après cela, Malfoy l'avait suivi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la fouine ? » Avait demandé Ron en fixant suspicieusement le blond qui se tenait derrière Harry.

Ce fut la seule fois où Malfoy parla. « Rien de toi, Weasel. »

Puis il était parti.

Les quelques jours suivants, Harry avait découvert qu'il était constamment suivi. Au début, cela l'avait laissé perplexe. Malfoy le suivait clairement de sa propre initiative, mais bien entendu sans avoir l'impression qu'il lui devait une explication. De son côté, Harry essayait d'ignorer Malfoy ce qui devint de plus en plus difficile quand le blond commença de surgir dans des endroits inhabituels pour l'accompagner. A ce moment-là, les rumeurs débutèrent et se propagèrent dans toute l'école.

Ron et Hermione, enfin surtout le roux, harcelèrent Harry de questions dont il n'avait pas la réponse. En fait, il n'avait même pas réfléchi à la présence de Malfoy, et avait encore moins exigé d'explications de sa part.

Harry n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où il se rendait. Ses pieds marchaient sans but, uniquement pour semer Malfoy. Mais le Serpentard persévérait et ses enjambées étaient aussi longues que celles de Harry. Harry sentit la frustration monter en lui. Pourquoi Malfoy ne disait rien ? Ou ne faisait rien d'autre que le suivre ? Si seulement le blond jouait sa part du scénario, ainsi Harry serait en terrain familier.

Le château était calme pour un week-end à Poudlard, et Harry n'avait pas eu envie de partir. Il pensait que Malfoy irait avec ses amis et le laisserait parcourir Poudlard en paix. Mais dès qu'il avait fait un pas hors du portrait et qu'il était descendu vers les cuisines, Malfoy était apparu de derrière une armure et l'avait suivi.

A chaque écho de leurs pas, l'agacement de Harry grandissait, mêlé à de la confusion, de l'anxiété et un tas d'autres sentiments.

Il avait assez bien ignoré Malfoy et les autres Serpentards depuis le début du trimestre. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne voulait se battre avec personne car il était déjà fatigué de combattre Voldemort. Il voulait juste la paix, avant que Voldemort ne l'envoie en enfer comme il le faisait toujours. Et la plupart du temps, Malfoy respectait cela. Il évitait de croiser Harry, choisissant plutôt d'invectiver Ron et Hermione quand Harry n'était pas avec eux. Le brun n'appréciait pas le traitement fait à ses amis mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé qu'au moins Malfoy ne cherche plus à se quereller avec lui.

Mais maintenant cela avait changé. Malfoy était toujours partout, le suivant et le regardant avec des yeux indéchiffrables les quelques fois où Harry lui avait jeté un regard furtif. C'était déroutant et quand Harry se sentait dérouté, il devenait nerveux.

Comme maintenant.

Incapable de le supporter une seconde de plus, Harry se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Draco Malfoy qui s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Harry frustré en fixant l'autre garçon. « Tu me – me _suis_ depuis des jours et tu ne _dis_ ou ne _fais_ jamais rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Putain… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Malfoy regarda Harry qui se tenait là, rouge de colère, les cheveux noirs en désordre, ses yeux verts rougeoyants, les poings serrés, un air renfrogné et suspicieux sur le visage.

Enfin, Malfoy fit quelque chose.

Un sourire grandit doucement sur son visage et Harry pensa que c'était bizarre sur Malfoy. Il l'avait vu sourire uniquement de manière méprisante, et il fut stupéfait de ça. En fait, il était tellement étonné que quand Malfoy s'approcha Harry ne put bouger. Il savait qu'il aurait dû, mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans les yeux gris de Malfoy, dans son sourire inhabituel.

Quand ils furent à quelques centimètres, Harry commença à reculer et Malfoy, de manière prévisible, le suivit mais c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont bougeait Malfoy qui donnait l'impression qu'en fait il n'allait pas s'occuper d'Harry, mais qu'il poursuivait une proie réticente.

Le dos de Harry frappa le mur et bientôt il fut piégé puisque Malfoy se tenait immobile à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry semblait confus alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas à l'être. Il était celui qui avait demandé à Malfoy de faire quelque chose, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça ni à l'expression presque chaleureuse sur son visage.

Malfoy regarda fixement dans les yeux de Harry, lesquels s'agrandirent progressivement comme celui-ci réalisait que Malfoy se rapprochait – plus près – tellement près –

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et Harry produisit un son mêlant incrédulité et protestation, mais Malfoy étouffa le bruit. Ses mains glissèrent doucement dans les cheveux épais et indisciplinés d'Harry, en les tenants fermement. Le blond était si près que tout ce qu'Harry pouvait voir était une traînée argentée indistincte alors que ses yeux verts étaient incroyablement ouverts.

Le baiser était doux mais ferme, une chaude rencontre de bouches, et juste avant de reculer, Malfoy passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Harry, le faisant haleter sous la sensation.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura Harry, la voix tremblante et ce seul mot se renseignant sur tout.

Malfoy pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, ses pouces frôlant le rouge sur les joues de Harry alors que ses doigts jouaient toujours dans les cheveux noirs. Quand il parla, sa voix était douce. « Ce que j'essayais de dire depuis tout ce temps, Harry, c'était que je _te_ suis. Quelle que soit ta décision, je la respecterai. Quels que soient tes mots, je les accepterai. Où que tu ailles, j'irai. »

Harry ne put trouver sa voix, étonné comme il était. Pour une fois, toutes les voix suspicieuses dans sa tête étaient calmes et il sentit son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il examina le visage de Malfoy à la recherche de signes de tromperie, mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : de la sincérité, de la confiance et une tendresse touchante.

« Je… » Harry cligna des yeux, peu sûr de ses mots. « Je… »

Malfoy attendit patiemment.

C'était un grand risque à prendre, réalisa Harry. Malfoy savait à quel point il le méprisait et pourtant le Serpentard avait quand même choisi de le suivre. Les implications de ces mots étaient si profondes qu'Harry ne pouvait les comprendre complètement en ce moment. Mais il avait l'étrange sentiment que c'était bien, que tout était bien.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy… non, Draco être aussi gentil.

Harry ne trouvait pas ses mots. Donc, après un moment d'hésitation, il bougea ses bras pour entourer la taille de Draco et enlaça ses mains ensembles dans son dos. Puis doucement, il l'embrassa de la même façon que Draco l'avait embrassé.

Et Draco lui rendit son baiser avec un sourire sur les lèvres.


End file.
